


Past Works

by HuesOfFireWood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuesOfFireWood/pseuds/HuesOfFireWood
Summary: Stuff from my past that I'm still proud of in various styles.  These were mostly school projects, so keep in mind that they are not perfect.





	1. Home (Eighth Grade Poetry Assignment)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a pile of stuff from the past that I am still proud of writing. If you've run into anything on here elsewhere on the internet, know that I used to go by several different usernames when I wrote these. Please do not share those usernames here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was the first poem that I ever liked after I finished it. I'm still proud of this even five (six, maybe?) years later. The assignment was to go out into nature (which we did as a class) and write about what we saw and felt in a poem. I also got glowing reviews from my teacher at the time, who was a very skilled writer, which really touched me.

Bending and twisting away from danger

My only guide in this cruel world

Forever by my side

The creek helps me find my way

Changing but as dependable as the moon

Striving to release me and help me fly

An unnoticed shield from injured words

The wind wraps around me, keeping me safe

Desperately searching for someone who cares

Misunderstood intentions

Keeping no secrets

The rain sings to me, a true friend

Shading me from harsh judgment

Trusting me even though they are constantly betrayed

Waving to me in a joyous greeting

The trees welcome me home


	2. Never Shall I Forget (Tenth Grade Poetry Assignment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was to mimic the style of a poem in a book that I never read after that assignment. I don't remember the point of this exercise, but this just flew out of my brain and onto paper pretty much immediately after I got the rubric.

Never shall I forget the day in the meadow.  
Never shall I forget the clouds dancing above us.  
Never shall I forget the grass glowing in the sunlight, the trees singing in the wind.  
Never shall I forget the way her arms enveloped me, shielding me from the world.  
Never shall I forget the completeness that consumed me as we curled up together.  
Never shall I forget how, in that moment, time was silenced.  
Never shall I forget that first blissful taste of freedom.   
Never.


End file.
